


Save Me Collection

by myriddin



Series: Save Me (And I Will Save You) [2]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, F/F, F/M, Jon is a Dork, M/M, Next Generation, Pre-Honeymoon Honeymoon, Sansa Loves Him For It, Sibling Love, Sneaking Around, Teen Angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-06
Updated: 2016-04-26
Packaged: 2018-04-30 05:44:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5152493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myriddin/pseuds/myriddin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of oneshots and ficlets set in the Save Me (And I Will Save You) universe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Revelation

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Something in the Save Me verse about Daer and Bryn learning about Daer's true paternity. 
> 
> Daeron and Brynden are about 17/18.

His body shook, trembled as he choked back another sob, squeezing his eyes shut against the threat of additional tears. His face was wet from past offenders stinging against flushed, heated skin, the taste of them and the salt of his cold sweat bitter against his lips.

It was far too much to handle, this uproarious tumult of anguish keeping such a tight grip around his heart, squeezing tighter and tighter until he could scarcely breathe. He wanted to scream, he wanted to rage, he wanted some form of release from the torment.

His body shuddered, his legs weak and rubbery-feeling as he shakily lifted himself from where he’d been curled up on the bathroom floor. He landed heavily against the sink, grunting as his stomach harshly impacted with the porcelain and it was all he could do to stay upright.

As he struggled for some semblance of balance, he caught a glance at himself in the mirror, and his attention was locked, unable to tear his gaze away from the mirrored image. He looked tired…he looked devastated…

_Paternity result is negative…_

A shrill, strangled cry tore from his throat, and his fist came crashing into the glass, shattering, splintering his reflection into a million broken piece. Now the reflection was the same as the original felt.

Broken.

xx  
  
“This doesn’t change anything.”

The comment caught Daeron by surprise despite his feeling his brother’s presence at his side long before he chose to speak. He grunted out an unintelligible reply, earning an exasperated sigh from Brynden and the warm weight of her hands against his shoulders.

“Did you hear me, Daery? This doesn’t change anything. Benji and I are still your brothers. Lya’s still your sister. That doesn’t have to change.”

Daeron groaned, turning unseeing eyes up to the ceiling, “I know that. It’s just…this is seriously surreal. I thought I had a sister, singular. Turns out I have seven.”

Bryn shot him a wry look. “You’re actually counting the Martell girls?”

“Semantics. With Aegon’s reputation, I’m sure it’s higher.”

Bryn chuckled, watching as Daeron released a tired sigh and rested his weary body back against the wall. The redhead mimicked him. “The girls are already like our sisters, though. So that doesn’t have to change either.”

Daeron’s mouth curved into a reluctant smile, but Bryn felt his heart break when the older boy’s face darkened against a moment later. Bryn was quick to wrap his arms around his big brother and Daeron clasped tightly to him in return. Daeron took in a deep, shuddering breath that caused his body to tremble and Bryn spared a momentary thought of distain for Aegon Targaryen.

“We can’t tell them,” Daeron stated as he let his head rest against Bryn’s shoulder. “Mom and Dad can’t ever find out we know.”

“Okay. I promise.”


	2. Smooth Operator

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon is none too happy about not being allowed to see his bride the night before their wedding. Shenanigans were inevitable, especially when Arya got involved.

“In my defense, I thought this would go a _lot_ more smoothly.”

Sansa stared at her fiance incredulously. “Jon, you ended up stranded on my balcony in your underwear for two hours.”

Jon gave a sheepish shrug, color creeping up his neck. “I didn’t expect that dessert and drinks with your mother and aunt would take that long.”

“That was mostly Aunt Lysa. She ended up having so much wine, Mum and I had to help her back to her room.” She paused for a moment, regarding him thoughtfully. “You really wanted to surprise me?”

Jon nodded and opened the blanket she had wrapped around him, revealing the black silk boxers he was wearing. “Yeah. I really did.”

Her lips curved into a smile almost despite herself, and she edged closer to run her fingers over the smooth material. “Was it your brilliant idea or Arya’s to climb from one second-floor balcony to another?”

“I’ll admit that one was Arya’s.”

“I’ll have to get her a bottle of that whiskey she’s so fond of.”

“The one that’s a hundred a bottle?”

“Exactly.” She shifted closer still until they were flush together. “Not seeing each other the night before the wedding is a stupid tradition anyway. Especially considering we have two and a half children together. _And_ we’re already married.”

“I think your mother’s completely blocked the fact that we eloped from her mind.”

Sansa hummed with agreement. His hands cupped her hips as she pressed her lips to the sweet spot below his ear, delighting in his responsive shiver. “Is your leg alright after your escapades?”

“Mmm-hmm. I didn’t actually scale a ten foot gap, Sansa. Arya and I used a ladder.”

“…I really don’t think I want more details. Now, as much as I like how these look on you, I think they’ll look even better off.”

“Yes, ma’am.”


End file.
